Scare Me
by BakaOniisan
Summary: Naegi is scared of horror movies, but he doesn't get scared while playing horror games. His friends from class 78 make him play various horror games to make him shit his pants.
1. Challenge Accepted Scary Maze Game

_**Scare me**_

 _Chapter 1: Challenge accepted + Scary Maze Game_

It all happened one day, at the Rec Room. Mondo, Naegi, Fujisaki, Asahina, Leon and Yamada were playing _Dead Space_ , actually Mondo was playing and the other were watching. Everyone was on edge, ready for a jump scare or a sudden death… Except Naegi. He was smiling, grinning with malice, looking at everyone. And when a monster jumped out of nowhere to cut the avatar into pieces, every single one except Naegi screamed in terror.

But Naegi was laughing, he was roaring in laughter, making everyone turn around and look at him in confusion. Was he making fun of them?

"N-Naegi-kun? You're not scared?" asked Asahina.

"Nope. Already played the game." he smiled.

"What? You played _Dead Space_?" asked Leon, not believing this.

"Yes! It's a great game, have those jump scares and gore but nothing scary."

"Nothing scary? What about what just happened?"

"I was expecting it. Be careful next time, Oowada-Kun." He smiled once more, waiting for the biker to press 'continue'

Everyone exchanged a glance of confusion. Naegi Makoto, the one who screams like a bitch when he get scared... _Wasn't_ scared of a horror game. He _played_ that horror game. They resumed the game and at each jump scares, Naegi laughed.

* * *

The next morning, everyone except Naegi from the 78th class were in the dining hall, taking over breakfast. The luckster's tardiness was beginning to be inacceptable for Ishimaru as he stood up to go look for him. But Mondo stopped him to tell him and the rest of the class something: Naegi isn't scared of Horror Games and somewhat it felt wrong. Everyone was a bit confused by that.

"That's why I want to challenge him! Everyone here will make him play horror games, and the one who manage to find one that will scare him wins!" he exclaimed.

"That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard…" sighed Hagakure.

"I think it could be fun actually." smiled Sayaka.

"No but seriously, he laughed when Mondo was getting cut into pieces!" said Leon. "We were all screaming and he was laughing!"

"What do we get as a reward?" asked Kirigiri, interest peaked.

"Naegi's scream."

"Ok, now it's getting interesting."

Everybody came to an agreement and will look for games, at the same moment the brunette dashed in the room. He quickly apologized to everyone for being so late. But as seeing everyone looking at him in a strange manner, he started to pat his face.

"Wh-What? Don't' tell me I forgot to shave again!?" he asked, worried.

Everyone cringed at the memories, some threw a quick glance to Kirigiri who remained stoic. And finally told him that it wasn't that, Junko first asked him if it was true that he wasn't scared of horror games. Naegi smiled and told them that it was indeed true, he doesn't like horror movies, except monsters one like Alien, and also doesn't like too gory ones but he never got scared of horror games, he didn't quite get why but he played a lot of them and only jumped sometimes, never screamed once, or at least very rarely. No one was buying it, all looking at him suspiciously.

"Hey come on! Kirigiri-san, you know I'm right, right?"

"Only about the Alien movies." she answered her boyfriend plainly.

"That's why, Naegi, you'll prove this to us!" exclaimed Mondo, "We'll make you play horror games to scare you andundo your lies!" he said with a big grin.

Everyone could already see it: Naegi starting to stammer and shiver, telling them that it was not necessary. Either apologize for the dumb lie or asking them not to do this challenge. Absolutely no one expected him to laugh. _No one_.

"Hahahahahaha!" he roared, holding his stomach and leaning backwards.

They heard him laugh nervously, happily and sometimes awkwardly. But this laugh looked like he was making fun of them, his eyes were even tearing up!

"Hahaha… Alright, challenge accepted!" he said with a big grin, "When do we start?"

No one knew what to say, he even was excited for this! Eventually, Togami took a step forth. Followed by Fukawa, of course. Naegi raised an eyebrow, he asked the heir if he played video games.

"Of course not, plebian. I don't see the use for someone like me to play commoners' games. But I know a game that will make you scream." He said with a smirk.

"I-I also don't play g-games… So I'll be with Byakuya-sama." stammered Toko Fukawa.

"So I guess I'll join this round too, since I don't play video games." calmly said Celeste as she join her classmates, "Sooner I join, sooner I'm done with this. For once, I don't care if I win or lose this game." she smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess that if people wants to team up to find a game for Naegi to cry at, you guys can." added Mondo, "We can start after today's class at the Rec Room."

"Alright! Can't wait to see what you guys have in reserve for me!" laughed again the luckster, going to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

 _ **That evening in the Rec Room.**_

Naegi was sitting at the table, Togami, Fukawa and Celeste standing up behind him. The girl with twin braids set up the laptop in front of the luckster and put the game on. Naegi squinted his eyes to read the title.

"Scary Maze Game?..." he asked, the other nodded, "Alright, how do we play?"

"It's actually simple enough for someone like you to understand" mocked the blond teen, "You just have to keep the cursor of the mouse in the maze, don't touch the walls and reach the end. Also, you should play it with headphones."

"Alright, let's do this! I'll put the volume up." Smiled Naegi before starting the game.

He did the first level without any difficulties, the three teens behind the player looked at each other with a smirk, ready to see him scream and jump away from the screen. The brunette finished the second level also without problems and when he saw the third one, he let out a sigh when he saw the last part that was so small. He failed and restarted the game, gaining some mocking giggles from the three classmates behind. What they didn't know… was that Naegi had a mischievous smirk plastered on his face all this time.

He was again at the third level and this time, he'll do it. He reached the hard part and started to squint his eyes as he was focused on slipping the cursor through the tight corridor then suddenly, the screen changed to the face of the girl in the _Exorcist_ and a loud screech was heard. Naegi jumped a bit but what amused him was the screams coming from behind him:

" _ **EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

He turned around, a playful smirk on his face, Togami, Celeste and Fukawa were huddled against the wall, a hand on their chest, holding tightly the fabric of their clothes and panting heavily while sweating a bit.

"What… Why? Didn't you had the headphones?" exclaimed the Heir, demanding an explanation, "Explain! Explaain! EXPLAAAAIN!"

"Well no, I already know that game." the ahoge boy smiled.

"Wh-What? You p-p-p-played that b-b-before?" stammered Fukawa, on the verge of fainting.

"Yes! And I also used that game prank on my old friends. But it looks like you pranked yourselves!" laughed the brunette as he stood up, ready to leave the room.

"How could you do this?" asked Celeste, shocked.

"Hehe! Sorry. Oh and by the way, you lost. I did jump but I didn't scream." he said as he exited the room, leaving the three classmates behind, watching him with shock.

Once he left the room, the three Ultimates looked at each other and nodded in agreement: they did _**not**_ like Smuggy Naegi!

Once outside, all his other classmates were looking at him with smiles. They asked him if he screamed, he answered no and pointed at the room. Sakura and Mondo took a look inside, and looked at Naegi with surprise.

"What did you do?"

"We played the Scary Maze Game. They got scared. Not me." he grinned. "Who's next?!"

* * *

That's all for the first chapter! The chapters of this story will be pretty short, maybe even shorter than this one.

I already have some games prepared, if you have some, tell me so I can test them and know how to make Makoto Naegi react to them.

 **Note:** Naegi won't win every time.

 **Note +:** Which people should challenge our hero in the next chapter: Junko or Sayaka+Leon?


	2. The Evil Within

_Scare me Chapter 2: The Evil Within_

Today was Sayaka and Leon's turn to try to scare Naegi with a horror game. Sayaka didn't had any in mind that could scare the luckster, but the baseballer had an idea, a game he never played before but heard his old classmates talk about it.

"Hey Maizono-san, have you heard of the game _'The Evil Within'_?" he asked during lunch, they made sure not to eat with Naegi today in order not to ruin the surprise for later.

"Oh! That game! I remember playing it a bit with my friends on the band. We got really spooked at the beginning!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe we should make Naegi play it tonight?"

"That sounds like a good idea... But we should try it first just in case it isn't scary enough for him."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll ask Fujisaki to download it on my laptop and we can try it later." smiled the red haired teen.

Later that day, everything went as planned and both teenagers were in Leon's room preparing the game that they will try. Leon was starting to sweat a bit now that the controler was between his hands, he was feeling a bit nervous, he looked to his left to see Sayaka ready for the spooks, her eyes shining with anxiety. And they started the game. Everything was going pretty smoothly at the beginning, and then the adventure started.

"Wow. What the hell just happened?" asked Leon, holding tightly the controller.

"I-I don't know. Oh no, is he a cannibal butcher? I hate those!" cried Sayaka.

And as they kept playing the game, screams were all that was heard from outside the baseball star's room.

* * *

 ** _That evening_**

"Alright guys! So what do you have for me?!" asked Naegi, excited.

"Oh we have some good shit for you. You can believe me, I tried it this afternoon with Maizono-san and it was fantastic!" smirked Leon.

"Yes! You're going to scream Naegi-kun!" smiled Sayaka.

The luckster just smirked back at the duo as he sat down on the chair in front of the laptop, he read the name _'The Evil Within_ ' out loud and said that he actually wanted to try out this game for a while. Once everything was set. Leon turned out the light and the three teenagers had their eyes glued on the screen.

Naegi started the game, his first comment was about the good graphics of the game and couldn't wait to see what the gore will look like, comment that made the other widen their eyes in confusion.

Naegi got inside the hospital, all the corpses around made him widen his eyes a bit.

"Wow, things are already that bad?" he said.

He looked around a bit to finally get in the security room where a doctor on the verge of unconsciousness was waiting on the ground. The cutscene went on and shifted toward a screen where some strange patient was killing all guards with one touch. Suddenly the same patient appeared behind Naegi's avatar and stabbed him in the eye with a needle.

"Wow!" exclaimed Naegi, "I love it already!"

"Now it gets serious" whispered Sayaka behind him.

Naegi was now in some sort of butchery room where the meat was dead human and the butcher some humanoid monster.

After managing to untie himself and escape, Naegi managed to get to the upper floor and activated the alarm.

"Oh shit was that supposed to happen? Could I avoid it?"

"Nah, man. I tried again when it happens and before I started screaming."

The butcher appeared with a chainsaw, the message couldn't be any more obvious: run. Which was exactly what he did and ended in a room where the monster managed to injure the avatar on the leg with his chainsaw, also in the room were gigantic blades spinning and getting closer to the avatar, ready to cut him into pieces. As Naegi was ordering the protagonist of the game to run faster, Leon and Sayaka were screeching for Naegi to be quicker.

The hero managed to escape the room by jumping down a trap door but fell into a pool of blood and gore. Naegi laughed about how awesome was the game showing itself right now, it's really stressing!

After some exploring through sewers, Naegi got back in the hospital where the monster was waiting for him. He quickly needed to hide inside the locker in the room before the monster reached him. And so he did and by watching the room through the grid of the locker door he saw the monster with the chainsaw destroying everything and kicking the locked door before leaving, showing the path to take to escape the hospital.

Naegi resumed the escape as the couple behind him were breathing heavily and

trembling with fear. The brunette noticed this and a mischievous smirk appeared on his lips as he got inside a locker before the monster appeared once more. But as the monster turned its head toward the locker, the luckster got out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" screeched the baseball star at him.

"HURRY RUUUUUUN!" yelled the idol.

Naegi just laughed as he started running. But since the avatar was hurt, he couldn't run fast enough to escape the monster as it suddenly chopped his head off with the chainsaw.

"EEEEEK!" screamed the teenagers.

"Oops." said Naegi, scratching his cheek.

After restarting from the last checkpoint, everything went pretty smoothly. Naegi managed to escape the monster even when he chased him. Sayaka and Leon screamed each time the monster chased Naegi. And they screamed even louder at the last chase.

After that, everything went well. Naegi finished the first chapter and started the second one but stopped after he noticed that the game turned into an action one.

"Alright guys let's stop here. I sure will like to continue this game."

"S-So... we lost?" asked Sayaka.

"Sorry but yes. I win this round."

The trio got out of the room and explained to the rest of the class what happened. Everyone was a bit disappointed that the screams weren't from Naegi but from the duo who challenged him.

Well, they won't give up! They will find a game that will scare him!

* * *

Alright, who should go next and try to make our little ahoge boy scream? Asahina, Ishimaru or Junko?


	3. Ishimaru's game

_Chapter 3: Ishimaru's game_

"Hey bro. Today's your turn to scare Naegi, right?" asked Mondo to his bro as he was helping him arranging his own room.

"Yes, it is!" exclaimed the Moral Compass.

"But do you even play games? Want me to help you finding one?" the Biker asked.

"There's no need, bro! I know one game…" Ishimaru said.

"Really? Is it scary? Wait, what are you doing with this?!"

To this question, the teenager put down the tiger underwear back in the drawer.

"I wouldn't say that. But it will certainly make Naegi-kun scream."

* * *

 _ **That evening, 30 minutes after the beginning of the challenge.**_

"I'M DONE! I'M F-"

"Naegi-kun! Language!"

"-FREAKING DONE! THIS IS BULLSHHHHHHRIMP! SPIKES! GRAVITY! FFFFFIRETRUCK!"

Suddenly the door burst open as Naegi exited the room with heavy steps and walked down the hallway, trying to look menacing, under the surprised eyes of his classmates. They had to admit, he looked more cute than menacing walking like this.

The luckster approached a dorm door, on the door was the name of a student from class 76, it was…

"ETHOS!" Naegi yelled as he banged on the door.

The door opened and a black and red haired older teenager came out, he had grey eyes and a scar on the left corner of his lips. The Ultimate Destruction looked down on the younger student.

"Oh hi, Makoto! 'Sup?" he greeted with a confused smile.

"Destruction ground. Now!...please." said the luckster.

"Huh?"

* * *

"Rrrrrrrraaaaaaa!" shouted Naegi, armed with a sledgehammer, smashing it against a dark wall, not even leaving a scratch on it.

Behind him was Ethos staring at him with wide eyes, clearly confused and wondering why the fluffy luckster was so mad. He kind of reminded him of a little cartoon-like bunny angrily jumping around.

In the main building, behind the windows, the rest of the 78th class was looking at their classmate screaming in rage against a wall.

"Well… he screamed. Does that count?" asked Taka to his bro.

"Uh… I guess? But what did you do to him?" asked the biker, scratching the back of his head.

"A game that horrified me. That left a scar in my mind. I made him play-"

* * *

" _Geometry Dash_?" said Naegi, reading the title of the game as some blocks were gliding on the game's floor from left to right, "But Ishimaru-kun, this isn't a horror game."

Ishimaru coughed in his clenched hand and pointed at Naegi.

"It maybe not be one. But this game horrified me! My old classmates told me I would never be able to complete this game. Ah! The frustration!" he closed his eyes, trembling a bit.

"O-Ok… Alright, I never thought I'd be playing this game. It never crossed my mind." smiled the luckster. "It shouldn't be that hard, right?"

"... Then, let's try with the first level. It's easy enough, just press the spacebar to jump. You'll move automatically to the right, you must avoid the obstacles like walls or spikes."

Naegi started with the first level, it was rather easy as he finished in the second try, he died when the little block he was playing turned into a plane and he had to keep the jump button pressed to go up. But he quickly mastered the moment. Then he proceeded with the second level. This one also was easy, third try and it was done.

"So it's actually some sort of rhythm game, right?" Naegi smiled, he was actually having fun.

The music was actually very nice and the controls were easy! What could go wrong?

The difficulty. That's what could go wrong. He learned that in the fifth level, where after 15 tries, he died at the same spot. Then the five next tries, he died at the beginning. In a place he should have already mastered.

Naegi let out a loud frustrated sigh as he quit the level and try another one, unfortunately, there were only higher levels left. So he picked the another one.

It was worse. It was very hard! He couldn't even go through 34% of the level. So he tried practice… and even on practice mode he was having difficulties at the 75% moment. After retrying 80 times. He had enough. So he tried a slightly easier level. And something happened.

"I jumped! I pressed the spacebar! You saw me press the spacebar, right?!" he shouted at Ishimaru who didn't know what to reply.

Naegi was getting very frustrated as he clenched his fist and pressed the button with it.

"Now I'm pressing, right?! Can you feel it stupid game?!" The ahoge boy shouted as he was now 'pressing' the button harder than necessary.

"Naegi-Kun! Calm down! This is Fujisaki-san's laptop!" exclaimed Ishimaru, grabbing the teenager's shoulder.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Breathe…" he took a deep breath and started the level again. To die on the first spike.

He exploded.

* * *

"And after that he got out of the room and is now releasing his frustration in Ethos' destruction ground." Ishimaru explained to his classmates as yells from the ahoge boy were heard in the background.

"You made him play Geometry Dash? AND told him to calm down in a frustrating level? Cruel… I like it." smirked Junko.

"You did make him scream… So I guess it's a win?" said Kirigiri, looking outside.

Naegi let out a mighty roar as he smashed one last time the sledgehammer into the wall, scratching it while Ethos was trying to calm him down as he would do with a Raptor.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Can I try the game?" suddenly asked Mondo, "my boys never let me play it before."

"Hmm… You see, it's a raging game. And you have the tendency to loose your temper very quickly, bro." said Taka.

"Now I really wanna try it! Please."

"Fine, I'll be behind you to stop you if you go overboard." The Moral Compass conceded as he led his bro inside the room, in front of the laptop still on, "Here's the first level. Press space to jump, avoid the spikes and walls."

Mondo started the level, he jumped over the first spike. He went to 10% and died. He stood silent. He started again and died again, he suddenly stood up, the laptop between his hand and over his head, ready to smash it down. Ishimaru immediately jumped into action.

"BRO STOP!"

* * *

Who should go next?

Asahina and Sakura? Kirigiri? or Yamada?


	4. Alien Isolation

_Baka's notes:_ A little reminder that this story follows all my pre-despair fanfictions.

So Movie Night too.  
If you haven't read Movie Night, you should read it before reading this chapter. So you won't be surprised of Kirigiri's fright of Aliens (Xenomorphs)

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Alien Isolation_

Today was Kirigiri's turn to try to scare Naegi with a horror game. Unfortunately, she had no idea of what to choose. They played some horror games together and neither of them were scared. They jumped sometimes but never screamed. She took a sip of her morning coffee.

"Hello, Kirigiri-chan!" greeted Asahina, sitting across from her at the table with a box of donuts.

"Greetings, Kirigiri." said Sakura, with a cup of tea in her hands. She sat next to her swimmer friend.

"Good morning, Asahina-san, Oogami-san." greeted the detective in return.

"So it's your turn today, right?" asked Asahina, after the nod from Kirigiri she asked again, "So what are you thinking of making Naegi play?"

"I'm not sure. We already played many horror games together. But nothing that really scared him."

"Hmm… I heard that sometimes, horror games from monsters you're not afraid of can scare you." smiled the swimmer.

"Interesting…" whispered the lavender haired girl, "Naegi-kun isn't scared of Aliens… Maybe I should make him play _Alien Isolation_? I saw some trailers, it looks scary enough."

"But Kirigiri," started the fighter, "I thought you were scared of these creatures?"

Kirigiri stood silent, she put down her cup and looked up to her classmate.

"Who told you that?"

"Hagakure." said simultaneously the two friends in front of her, pointing at the Clairvoyant sitting at the other end of the table.

Kirigiri looked his way, the moment he looked at her and waved for a greeting, she sent him the most threatening glare she had in store. He jumped so high that he could have hit the ceiling and get stuck into it with his dreadlocks.

* * *

 _ **That evening**_

Kirigiri and Naegi were at the Rec. Room, both sitting next to each other in front of Fujisaki's laptop which was saved by Ishimaru after Mondo's outburst with the last game. Naegi launched the game and read the name outloud.

" _Alien Isolation_? Kirigiri-san, are you really sure about that?" asked the luckster, concerned.

"I'll be fine. I'm here to make you play a game that will scare you. And I am sure this one will do." she stated, "Also… If I get scared… you're here with me." she quietly said, looking at him in the eye.

He blushed a bit as he agreed with her. She told him to play the Survivor mode which is faster than the story. He nodded and selected the mode and started the game. The first thing they noticed was that it was a first person game. Naegi said it's good if it's like that, it will makes the meetings with the creature more 'personal'. He started in a room armed with a flame thrower. He looked around the room and found different items that were tools to create different objects to defend yourself or distract the enemy. He was also equipped with a motion sensor, telling him in which direction the Alien was moving.

"How many tries?" asked Naegi.

"What?"

"I mean. It's Survivor mode, so it will be difficult and we might die quickly. So I'm asking how many times should we do this?"

"Five times seems enough. And we can stop when you get scared." she responded.

"Alright!" he exclaimed as he walked toward the start door, once he'll open that door, the hunt will begin, "Are you ready?"

Kirigiri approached her chair closer to Naegi's and grabbed the side of his sleeve, having a bad feeling about this game. "I'm ready." she wasn't.

Naegi opened the door and the first thing he did was crouch toward a corner as the first sound they heard was the screech of a Xenomorph. He immediately looked at his girlfriend who was staring with wide eyes at the screen, her grip getting tighter.

Naegi looked at the motion sensor, it was telling him that the alien was far away on his right. He also looked at his objectives: 'Get two crew cards', 'Delete the System Data' and 'Lock down the Stairwell'. He had absolutely no idea where any of these were and his map wasn't helping. The monster was on his right so he went left. Still crouching to make the less noise possible.

He walked towards a door but as soon as he opened it, a growl was heard from behind then heavy quick footsteps. He didn't had time to turn that his chest got pierced by the bladed tip tail of the monster, blood spurting a bit. The tail pulled back, Naegi fell on his knees and a six fingered razor sharped finger nailed hand appeared on the screen before approaching quickly toward the camera and the screen turned black.

"Wow, that was quick" laughed the brunette, he looked on his right to see Kirigiri hiding her face against his arm, "I told you." he smiled as he stroked her hair, "We can stop if you want-"

"No." she cut him off, "You'll keep playing, we're just getting started"

And so, Naegi started a new game. And what a big surprise it was when the moment he opened the door, the alien was right at the other end of the short corridor. He let out a 'shit!' as Kirigiri yelped before using his flamethrower on the alien. The Alien ran away into a vent on the ceiling and disappeared in the darkness. After a second of breathing, he resumed his journey in the space station he was in. After twenty seconds of looking for a way to go in this maze, the motion sensor beeped. It's the signal that the alien wasn't far away. It said it was behind him, so he turned around but nothing. He started to look around in a panicked manner that made his girlfriend next to him tighten her grip and huddle closer.

"Hide in the vents!" she exclaimed, thank god that the others weren't there to hear her.

"Ok!" he said as he jumped inside the vent on his right.

Suddenly he got an achievement:

' _ **It's in the vent…'**_

"GET OUT OF THERE!" she screech.

He obeyed getting out from the vent as fast as he could and was ready to use his flamethrower at any second the alien appeared on screen until he won't had any fuel left. And eventually it happened after two minutes. No more fuel. He looked at the screen then at the detective. She looked up at him.

"Don't you dare." she hissed.

"I'm sorry" he started running in the hallway and when the alien jumped down from a vent and started running toward Naegi, he did nothing as the monster grabbed him and stabbed his face with it mouth-tongue.

During all this scene Kirigiri was hiding her face and screaming against his clothes. Once he was dead she started to punch him, insulting him. He apologized many times before starting again. This time he'll make it at least to the stairwell.

Nope.

All because of one mistake.

He made a noisemaker so that when he'll hear the monster coming, he'll throw the noise maker to the other end of the hallway, distracting the Alien _ **.**_ Right after he made sure that the monster wasn't behind him he equipped the noisemaker and threw it… but it bumped on the ceiling and came right back at Naegi.

"Shit!" he cursed.

"He's coming!" she yelp.

The Xenomorph appeared from the corner and dashed at Naegi, killing him before he could take his flamethrower.

Well, time for the fourth try. Strangely, everything was pretty quiet during the first minute. The Alien was nowhere to be seen and was quiet. It was suspicious. He walked down the hallway, when suddenly…

"Watch out!" Kirigiri warned.

"What?!" said Naegi.

But too late, the avatar automatically looked up toward a vent that was… drooling. And suddenly the monster came out of the darkness to grab Naegi and dragged him into the vent. The screen turned black, game over.

"Aw come on! That was way too fast!"

"There was drool leaking out from the vent." said the detective from behind Naegi, her forehead resting on his back.

"Oooh. I'll be more careful for the last try then."

It was time for the last try! Naegi opened the door and started the hunt. This time he was going pretty well as he managed to be sneaky around the monster. And after 3 minutes, he reached the stairwell. And quickly locked it down.

"I made one objective! Yay!" exclaimed merrily the ahoge boy, asking for a high five to his girlfriend behind him.

"Eyes on screen, Naegi-kun. We don't know if this thing can attack us here." she said, dead serious.

"Hehe… Fine."

He walked up the stairs and found some more tools for more items and more fuel for his flamethrower. And then a door, they knew that the moment he will open it up… the hunt will resume. Naegi took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked around carefully and entered a room. Suddenly the motion sensor beeped, he looked at it and said that the alien was still and inside the room. He looked around saw the ceiling vent drooling. He pointed at it.

"Look it's drooling."

"Don't get under it." Kirigiri said, looking over his shoulder.

"But the door is right behind it… I'll walk around it."

He started to walk around when suddenly the Alien jumped down the vent in a loud growl and thump, right in front of Naegi.

"Wow!" he exclaimed as he violently jumped, falling backward right on Kirigiri, "Wowowow!" at least he pressed on the flamethrower button before dropping the controller.

He fell on her, which he understood quickly, he turned around, his hands at each sides of her head. He asked her if she was alright in a worried tone. His worried face turned into a confused one as he saw that she was grinning. She rolled him over so now she was on top, she looked at him in the eye and said.

"You got scared."

"No I didn't. I _jumped_ , and got _surprised_." he corrected her with a smile on his own.

"You screamed." she said again, "So I guess I win?" she smirked.

"Huh…" he hesitated, "I guess we can call that a win, alright."

She posed her lips on his forehead and he blushed promptly before leaning in to peck at her lips in turn. They stood there for a few seconds, looking at each other's eyes, their cheeks reddened and a smile on their lips. Kirigiri on top of Naegi. The sudden screech of the alien brought them back to reality. She quickly leaned forward to press her forehead against his shoulder and hide her face on his chest, her hand gripping the fabric of his clothes over his chest. He chuckled.

* * *

"Are they making out? They're certainly making out." asked Junko to Mondo who was trying to listen to what was happening inside the rec room.

"Shut up!" he growled.

He was hearing screeches from monsters but nothing more. When he heard a crash he wondered what happened then another monster screech. The door opened.

"Were you eavesdropping?" asked coldly the detective, staring at the biker.

He shook his head. And asked if she won.

"Yes, I did let out a little shout of surprise during the game." huffed Naegi.

"YEAH! First scream!" exclaimed Leon, raising his fist high up.

"Wait! What about mine?!" asked Ishimaru.

"You made him scream of rage, not of fright. It shouldn't count." scoffed Togami, readjusting his glasses.

"Anyway. Who's next? I'm really enjoying this." smiled Naegi.

* * *

And tada! First 'real' win!

Who should go next? Yamada? Mondo? or Yasuhiro?


	5. Slender the Arrival

_Chapter 5: Slender The Arrival_

"Alright! Today's my turn!" exclaimed the Biker gang leader, raising his fists in the air.

"What are you going to make Naegi-kun play?" asked timidly Chihiro next to him.

Ishimaru also looked at his bro, he was sitting to his right. Mondo looked at his friends with a wide grin.

"The one we played yesterday night."

"DO NOT REMIND ME THIS TERRIFYING GAME! I STILL LOOK BEHIND ME TO SEE IF THAT CREATURE WAS STALKING ME!" cried the moral compass.

"What? But it's a pretty classic now in the horror genre. He certainly played it already." said the programmer quietly.

"Oh shit you're right! Hmm… Maybe he didn't play the last one. The one with an actual story campaign. The one we planned to play this week end."

Chihiro asked the biker if he played this 'last one', to which he answered negatively. But hey! At least he gets to discover the game, it could be fun!

* * *

"Alright! Naegi! Here's the game that will make you shit your pants and scream like a bitch!" exclaimed loudly Mondo, pointing at the screen of the laptop.

Naegi grinned, very excited and sat down. His smile slowly turned into a slight frown as he saw the title. The larger teenager smirked, thinking that the luckster was scared. But he opened his mouth and said:

"I already played _Slender The Arrival_. I played all Slender games, actually."

Mondo's eyes widened.

"What? Seriously?! Dammit!" he cursed, slapping his face.

"Have you played it, Oowada-kun?" asked Naegi, ready to play the game.

"No… But whatever! I guess I lost. I wanna see this game, anyway! Hit it, dude!" Exclaimed the teen with a pompadour as he sat down on his chair.

Naegi smiled and selected 'start', then heard some movement behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see Mondo actually moving his chair to be behind the player. Naegi asked if the biker was scared, to which he responded that Naegi was the one who will be scared (of him) if he keeps asking dumb questions like these.

Naegi started the game. The prologue level was pretty easy as all he had to do was follow the path until he reached the house, find the flashlight in one room. But both teenagers did get pretty annoyed when they couldn't find the damn keys to open the door of the room to progress in the story. Mondo did yelp though when Slender was staring at them from the window before teleporting in a static flash.

Once they got the key and got in the room, the Biker leader's eyes widened to see all those creepy drawings on the walls and the screech they heard from beyond the backyard did not calm him down. They had to go out and go where the scream came from… The forest. And then the real game started.

"Alright, Oowada-kun… Once I get to the other side of that fence, Slender will start stalking me. Are you ready?" asked Naegi, excited.

"Y-Yeah! I was born ready! Let's do this!" shouted Mondo, arms crossed, holding his sleeves tightly and tapping the floor with his left foot in a quick tempo.

The Ultimate Luckster grinned and started walking, he reminded the Ultimate Biker gang leader that there were ten locations and only eight pages. He also said that he will go find the building first and see if a page was inside. When Mondo asked why, he answered that if they got there last, Slender will kill you very easily since he could appear around a corner and you will not be able to survive.

Mondo nodded and took note mentally about that.

Each time Naegi got a page, the ambiance got more pressing, but he wasn't affected… Mondo in the other hand…

"Wow!" he cried when the screen went static for a split second, "Aah!" he exclaimed when Slender teleported in front of them, "Woa!" he panicked when the bang was heard as Naegi turned around only to meet Slender not far away, extending his hand to grab him.

And all this time, Naegi was grinning.

He managed to find seven pages… then it was the _last one_. The _last one_ that couldn't be found in any collectible game! The _last one_ that you turn around and around to look for it. The _last one_ that challenge your patience. Unfortunately, the taller teen was not as patient as Naegi was.

"God DAMNIT! It's been five minutes already! Where is that damn last page! It's not even scary anymore! Just frustrating!" he yelled.

"I know… I'm also getting a bit annoyed" sighed the luckster, passing in front of the tent for the fourth time now.

Suddenly, the screen glitches and Slender appeared in front of them, to their right. Both teenagers pointed at him and shouted:

 ** _"FUCK OFF!"_**

And they walked pass him, not looking at the monster. When they finally got the last page they sighed in relief. Then Slender attacked them. Mondo shouted in confusion but Naegi calmed him down as he told him it was scripted. Then it was time for chapter 2!

Naegi told Mondo that there were some notes to collect in that area but for the level to start they needed to go to the tunnel and into the mines. The Ultimate Biker nodded and told the smaller teen to go to the tunnel, they can do the notes another day if they play that game again. The Ultimate Luckster smiled and got in the tunnel and reached the mines, he activated the generator and now needed to activate 6 generators that were randomly placed in the mines.

Mondo noticed Naegi's big smile when he found the first generator. He was about to ask him what was going on, but a screech stopped him in his track. He looked up at the screen with wide eyes.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked, sweating.

"I present you…" started Naegi, looking at an opening of a corridor, quick footsteps were heard coming from there, "Kate."

Suddenly a white human form came out of the corridor and ran towards them, Mondo screamed to run and Naegi flashed his flashlight on the new enemy's form, stopping her from moving.

They turned around and ran, they found a second generator.

"What the fuck? There's another enemy?"

"Yes, for this level, Kate chases you and Slender keep appearing."

"Jesus fucking Christ! And you're not scared at that?"

"Well I was the first time." Naegi answered.

They found another generator, turned around to stop Kate in her chase but when they turned around the corner, Slender caught them.

"WOOAAA!" screamed Mondo

And it was Game Over. They stopped the game, Naegi won this round. Mondo just asked (threatened) him to never tell a soul about his behavior during the last 20 minutes.

* * *

"So? Did Naegi screamed?" asked Togami.

"No. He had played the game before." answered the Biker.

"Yes, Slender the Arrival." smiled the luckster.

"Oh I remember that game. Pretty entertaining." said Kirigiri.

"So another failure, heh? Well, when it will be my turn… our little Hope Boy will scream in despair!" smirked Junko.

Naegi laughed timidly, and said he couldn't wait to see what the Fashionista had in store.

* * *

And Mondo didn't manage to make Naegi scream!

For the next chapter, it will be a special one:

Naegi, Kirigiri, Mondo, Ishimaru and Togami playing Dead by Daylight!

I never played the game (thinking of buying it but don't have people to play with) but I saw many gameplays.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will enjoy the next one. See you soon!


	6. PT

_Chapter 6: P.T._

"Hey, Chi! Today's your turn, right?" asked Mondo to the programmer next to him.

"Y-Yes but I don't play horror games. They scare me." said Chihiro while drinking her apple juice.

"I'm still surprised that Naegi can play horror games, to be honest." said Asahina, at the other side of the table.

"I think I will ask Nanami-senpai if she knows any horror game that Naegi-kun will be scared of." said the little programmer, determined, "Oh she's there! I'm gonna ask!"

Chihiro stood up and ran to the Ultimate Gamer to greet her and ask her about a kind of horror game the luckster could be afraid of.

"Oh? Naegi-kun plays horror games? I didn't expect that… I think I know one that could scare him and also interest you… I think." she said sleepily, she certainly played all night once more.

"Really which one?" asked happily Chihiro.

* * *

" _P.T_., huh? I heard about this game! I wanted to play it! Thank you Fujisaki!" smiled the Luckster as he read the title of the game on screen.

"Really I'm glad!"

Both teenagers sat in front of the laptop and Naegi took the controller and pressed START.

 _Watch out. The gap on the door…_

 _It's a separate reality._

 _The only me is me._

 _Are you sure that the only you is you?_

"Ooooh! Spooky stuff at the beginning!" laughed the teenagers.

But they will soon stop.

Naegi woke up a strange room with nothing but a door on the wall in front of him. A cockroach walked before his eyes before he stood up. He looked around the room and saw a table but the corner of the table was too dark so he couldn't see what was there. He tried the controls and noticed that one of the button made him zoom his vision. He walked to the door.

"Ready?" he asked the programmer who slightly got behind him.

She nodded and Naegi opened the door to find himself in a corridor. He saw on the clock that it's 23:59, almost midnight. The door closed behind him. He saw that there was empty bottle of booze everywhere and also a lot of medicine on the ground. There was a radio on but they couldn't quite understand what it was saying. He walked to the end where there was a window showing nothing but darkness outside and on his left a table with a phone and a framed picture of a woman. He turned around the corner and there was another, shorter corridor leading to the entrance of the house he was in. So the hallway was L shaped. There was a door on his right. He approached it and three quick and loud bangs on the door made Naegi widen his eyes and Chihiro jump.

Naegi walked away and some dark moans, or maybe sobs, were heard from behind that door. It was a female voice. Creepy.

He kept walking and reached the entrance hall, he approached the door but it was locked. A suspended lantern was the only source of light in the place, balancing slowly making squeaking noises. He looked around a bit and saw that in front of the door was another table and on top of it was a radio and a framed picture of a couple. The radio was heard more clearly now that he was close to it. It was repeating the same article:

 _ **-The brutal killing took place while the family was gathered at home on a Sunday afternoon.**_ _ **The day of the crime, the father went to the trunk of his car, retrieved the rifle, and shot his wife as she was cleaning up the kitchen after lunch. When his ten-year-old son came to investigate the commotion, the father shot him, too. His six-year-old daughter had the good sense to hide in the bathroom, but reports suggest he lured her out by telling her it was just a game. The girl was found shot once in the chest at point-blank. The mother, who he shot in the stomach, was pregnant at the time. Police arriving on the scene after neighbors called 911 found the father in his car, listening to the radio. Several days before the murders, neighbors say they heard the father repeating a sequence of numbers in a loud voice. They said it was like he was chanting some strange spell. There was another family shot to death in the same state last month, and in December last year, a man used a rifle and meat cleaver to murder his entire family. In each case, the perpetrators were fathers. State police say the string of domestic homicides appears unrelated, though it could be part of a larger trend, such as employment, childcare, and other social issues facing the average family.**_ _ **-**_

That… made both teenagers really uneasy… It was horrible, disturbing, for the lack of better words. They knew that it was fake but it sounded real. Naegi walked away from the radio.

Seeing that there was nothing else, he walked down the next corridor that lead to an open door. Behind that door were stairs leading down to another door. Naegi opened it and was back at the beginning of the room, at the beginning of the corridor he started from.

"Oh it's gonna be this kind of horror. Good! They're the spookiest! It's an endless loop." grinned the luckster.

Once again, the door closed behind him. He walked around the corner, nothing has changed but as he walked to

t the last door, the one leading to the stairs… it closed by itself.

"Oh…"

"Oh my…" whined the programmer, already scared as her eyes were starting to tear up.

Naegi walked toward the door and the creaking sound of a door being open was heard, he turned around as Chihiro shouted: "What was that?". The door they couldn't open before was now slightly opened. The approached it… There were now baby moans being heard from the darkness behind that door. Naegi couldn't open the door some more. There was some movement from inside the room, Naegi zoomed to see closer… Then a female human form appeared right in front of the camera and slammed the door shut.

"EEEEEK!" screech the programmer as she hid behind the ahoge boy who violently jumped and almost dropped the controller.

The door at the end of the hallway opened. They could now proceed… but both were still not moving from the sudden spook. Naegi came back to reality and walked down the hallway, reached the door at the end of the stairs and was back to the beginning of the hallway. He walked down again but when he was about to turn the corner, he saw that standing in the entrance hall, facing him… was a person, a female human, standing strangely. Her head was tilted to the side but they couldn't tell her features as she was shaded by the light of the lantern.

"Oh my God… Oh my God…" whispered Chihiro, afraid.

She was moaning. Or maybe sobbing, in a distorted voice. There was absolutely nothing else to do but approach her. Which he did, slowly. Very slowly. But then the light turned off. Great. Fantastic. Naegi kept walking toward where she was standing and the light came back on. Ten cockroaches were on the walls instead of her. As Naegi was having goosebumps, he walked down the stairs and started the loop once more.

The lights at the entrance hall were turned off. And when he approached it, the door on his right slowly opened completely. It was pitch black inside… Except of a flashing light on the floor. He approached it and grabbed the flashlight. He now saw that he was in a bathroom. But as he turned around, the door slammed shut. Locked.

"Oooooh… I don't like that... " whined the programmer.

Naegi didn't like that either. He looked around, maybe he'll know what was that baby cry he heard earlier. He approached the toilet, nothing. The bathtub, nothing. He then approached the bathroom sink and what he saw inside made both teenager put their hand against their mouth because of how _fucked up_ that was.

The Baby was a small, red creature. The baby itself seems to be a bloody, very young human fetus writhing in agony and suffering. Its heart appears to be outside of its chest. It lacked eyes, ears and a nose, and its limbs were short stubs, emphasizing its weakness and futility, unable to crawl out of the sink.

Chihiro was looking away in tears. Naegi quickly looked away too, this vision made him feel a bit sick. He walked away but then the baby started to cry. And at the same moment the handle of the door started to shake, someone was trying to get in. Chihiro was screaming and Naegi was pale of fright. After some seconds, it calmed down and the door opened. The ahoge boy wasn't sure if it was safe to go outside but there was no choice. He walked out but there was no one. The door leading to the end and beginning of the loop was open. The loop started again.

But this time, everything was in the dark, still a minute to midnight. Thankfully he had the flashlight from earlier. The radio was on again, broadcasting the same article from before. But when Naegi approached the phone at the corner, a different voice was heard, it seems it was speaking directly to him.

 _ **-Don't touch that dial, now. We're just getting started. -**_

This sent a chill down the teenagers' spines. And the broadcast continued before changing again to that voice when Naegi walked past the bathroom door.

 _ **-You can't trust the tap water. -**_

It said before coming back to the broadcast. The programer was now hiding behind Naegi. The voice came back once more when Naegi approached the radio. In a voice even more sinister.

 _ **-204863-**_

Naegi said to Chihiro to take note. Maybe it will be important in the future. The door to the stairs was open so he walked down. And when he was midway down the stairs…

 _ **-Look behind you. -**_

They froze.

 _ **-I said, look behind you. -**_

Naegi obeyed, which made Chihiro scream, but there was nothing at all. He decided it was time to continue. The loop started again.

Once again everything was in the dark. He walked down the hallway, and from the corner of his eye, he saw movement behind him. Chihiro saw it too as she asked what was behind him. Naegi slowly turned around but there was nothing again. He turned back forward and suddenly what looked like an apparition of a smiling woman appeared on screen. She was tall and gaunt, and appears to be missing her right eye. Her hair was short and dark-colored. She was wearing a long, grey nightgown. Naegi dropped the controller and the little programer screamed before the ghost grabbed Naegi, lifted him up, shook him and then broke his neck. When doing so the point of view rapidly changed approximately 180 degrees and a loud crunch could be heard. She then dropped the protagonist on the floor, and Naegi briefly saw the house through the eyes of an already dead man. After that a strange unzipping sound was heard and strange noises too before the screen went black.

"D-Did I die?" asked Naegi.

"I-I thin-" was about to say Chihiro but then the protagonist opened his eyes and was back to the starting room.

They thought the game started again but the fact that Naegi had his flashlight just proved the contrary. He looked around and saw that on the table he couldn't see before was a bloodied bag. He walked closer and zoomed at it to examine it then it started to move. Making the teenagers jump. Then the bag talked in a deep dark voice.

"I walked. I could do nothing but walk. And then, I saw me walking in front of myself. But it wasn't really me. Watch out. The gap in the door... it's a separate reality. The only me is me. Are you sure the only you is you?"

Naegi and Chihiro remembered that sentence when they started the game, and they were still wondering what was the meaning behind these words. They walked away and when they opened the door. The loop started once more.

The door at the end of the hallway was locked, that means there's something to do. He looked around but everything was closed. Then he looked at the picture of the happy couple next to the radio. He noticed there was something written on it. He zoomed in and read.

"'Gouge it… out'?" he said, then as he was still staring at the picture, a disgusting sound was heard as the picture suddenly changed.

The right eye of the woman on the picture had her right eye gouged out. Both teen looked away quickly and started the loop anew. But before opening the door to restart it, there was a message written on the wall, above the door:

 **-Forgive me, Lisa. There's a monster inside of me-**

Was Lisa the woman on the picture? Probably. They opened the door. There was the baby making noises again. Naegi walked down the corridor but when he reached the entrance hall a glass fell in front of him. Not wanting to stay in this loop any longer, he ran down the stairs and started a new one.

It was their last one.

The hallway was dark again, the baby could be heard. But when Naegi turned around the corner… the entrance hall was illuminated by a red glow. Which was a very bad sign. Also… there was a sound of dripping. Like water dripping. He approached the entrance and saw… instead of the lamp… was a fridge suspended by a cord from the ceiling. And in the corner closer to the ground… there was blood. And splashes of blood were oozing from that spot. The radio turned on and said.

 _ **-**_ _ **After killing his family, the father hung himself with a garden hose they had in the garage.-**_

But Naegi could swear that he heard a muffled voice say the same sentence but with _'Umbilical cord'_ instead of 'garden hose' in the background. The last nail in the coffin was when he heard that the baby cries were not from the fetus in the bathroom… but from inside the fridge. He paused the game.

He looked over his shoulder to see Chihiro completely mortified by what she just watched.

"Should we stop here?" Naegi asked.

"Yes… please…" she whispered.

Naegi stopped the game. He had to admit that he was intrigued by all this, it was horrible and it was making him sick… but he thinks he'll try it another day. Maybe with Kirigiri, he can't play that alone, that's for sure.

* * *

Naegi opened the door and got out of the room, Chihiro following close behind, both looking terrified and kind of sick.

"So? Did you scream?" asked Leon.

"N-No… But… I… I need to go." The fetus crying, the story and the bloody fridge really hit him.

Kirigiri walked beside him, worried. and accompanied him to his room, followed close by Leon, Sayaka and Mukuro.

"S-Same here… I need to go rest in my room.." whispered the programmer before also walking away accompanied by Mondo and Taka.

"What did you make him play?"

" _P.T._ " She answered, "He didn't scream… but we sure got scared…"

"Hmm… never heard of it. But should this round count for a win?"

"Watch a gameplay instead… too scary and deranging to play…"

* * *

 **Lil Plus**

Naegi played the game again the next day with his detective girlfriend. As expected, she wasn't really scared but she did flinch at every disturbing thing that appeared on screen and were heard.

He felt really sick when he reached the part where he must watch through a peephole and listen to a woman getting killed, hearing all the noises of the flesh getting cut and all. He had to put down the controller for some seconds. Kirigiri resting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down and telling him not to continue. But he took the controller again… Before putting it down once more when the fetus talked to him. He stopped the game. He couldn't do it. It was way too disturbing for him. He'll just ask Nanami the next day.

When Nanami told him it's a _Playable Teaser (P.T.)_ for _Silent Hills_ , Naegi was very excited. Then very disappointed when she told him it was cancelled.

* * *

 **Baka's notes:** Hmm...

As you guys know, I was thinking of doing a bonus chapter of Naegi, Kirigiri, Togami, Mondo and Ishimaru playing Dead by Daylight.  
But I was thinking, would you guys want that or do you prefer the next one to try to Scare Naegi?  
If you want the latter let me know in the comments! You can choose for the next one to be: Yamada? Mukuro? or Asahina and Sakura?


	7. DOOM Spooky's House of Jumpscares

**Baka's note: ** I have decided with the idea of MrAwesomeMatty that the Dead by Daylight special chapter will be a story by itself, after I finish the main part of Scare Me.

* * *

 _Chapter 7: DOOM + Spooky's House of Jumpscares_

"Hey Muku-neesan! Today's your turn to try to scare little Hope boy!" Chirped Junko as she patted violently her twin sister's back, "What are you going to make him play?" She asked.

"I don't know. I only played FPS action games before." Answered calmly the Soldier.

"Well, I heard Naegi-kun hates Gore! Isn't that right, Kirigiri-san?" The Fashionista asked the Detective who was sitting not too far.

"Yes. He doesn't like that much. But-"

"Well, there we go! Show him a very gory game! He'll be scarred for life but you'll win! I'm sure you must have a disgusting game in your disgusting mind~" she said as she poked her sister's head.

"Hmm… a gory action game… I think I know one!"

"That's my sister!"

Kirigiri sighed and stood up, Mukuro won't win the round.

* * *

Mukuro was staring with wide confused and surprised eyes at Naegi who had a predatory smile as he was blowing demons to smithereens in big bloody fireworks.

She really did _not_ expect him to have fun while playing a violent game like _DOOM_ but here he was!

"Haha!" he laughed as he punched the head of a small demon, exploding it.

"I… Didn't know you liked gore, Naegi-kun." said Mukuro.

"Oh? Well… Not really. But this is just hilarious about how almost cartoony it is. Just look!" he said as he executed another demon by jumping on him and stomping his head. "It's ridiculous!"

Mukuro kept to herself that she _did_ that once.

"I see…"

"I have to thank you Ikusaba-san! I never played any _DOOM_ before." smiled the ahoge boy.

"You didn't?"

"No, when I was young, I hated all kind of gore so I never played it. But later I started playing horror games and it got better. Now I can even play this one with a smile! Thank you Ikusaba-san! I really wanted to try it." he smiled even brighter to her.

He looked back at the game, not seeing that he made her blush. She told him with determined eyes that she could show him some footage of her missions from when she was a soldier, that were ridiculously gory like this game. He rejected the idea with an awkward smile.

"Hey. We can play together if you want. There's a multiplayer option (not in the real game)" Naegi said as he handed her the controller, "I'll use the mouse and keypad."

"Th-Thank you." blushed the Soldier as she grabbed the controller, her fingers brushing his.

"Alright! Let's do this!" he exclaimed as he pressed start for a multiplayer level.

They played together for a good 20 minutes. Shooting demons into bits. Naegi liked how ridiculously gory and badass were the executions, like the time he kicked a monster's leg to make it tilt in the air, as if he slipped on a banana peel, and punched the face of the monster midair to kill it. Mukuro showed him another cool execution, which was when she pushed a demon to the ground, broke its leg and stab the monster's face with its own foot. Naegi let out a 'ooouuch!' with a laugh.

"Where's the chainsaw?!" asked Naegi impatiently and his eyes were full of joy as he found it.

Mukuro looked at him with a blush as he was smirking of the fact that he was now going to slaughter the monster to pieces with his newfound weapon.

* * *

They eventually came out and everyone obviously asked if he screamed or got scared.

"Nope! I had a lot of fun! I can't believe how much I missed not playing any _DOOM_!" The ahoge boy smiled.

Everyone let out a sigh of defeat.

Junko jumped on her sister back.

"Aww, I'm sorry sis that you so miserably failed this round." She mocked as she poked her sister's cheek.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Uh?"

"I had a lot of fun too." The soldier smiled.

* * *

 _ **Another**_ _ **day**_

It was now Yamada's turn to make Naegi play a horror game. He was serving Celeste another cup of her Royal Milk Tea with a playful grin.

"Well, Yamada-kun. You look rather pleased today." Said the lolita teenager, "do you have something funny in mind?"

"Oh Celes-dono! I'm like this because I know that I will win Naegi's challenge later today!" Said the artist with his hand on his hips.

"I see. What makes you so confident of yourself? Is the game that scary?"

"Oho! Celes-dono, this game scared all my family and people who played it!" he exaggerated.

"My my, very interesting. I can't wait to see the results this evening. I will cheer you on, Yamada-kun." she smiled behind her hand before taking a sip of her drink.

"Thank you, Celes-dono!" he bowed.

* * *

Yamada put the game on and both teenagers read the title aloud: _Spooky's house of Jumpscares._

"I think I heard of it before… Let's see." said Naegi as he started the game.

They were in the entrance hall of a mansion and a… cute cartoony ghost approached him to greet him and tell him that he have to travel through 1000 rooms to finish the game. He will not play the 1000 rooms now. He'll do at least 100… if the rooms weren't too long.

And they weren't! A room could be small or a little big. Mostly corridors. So Naegi completed in less than two minutes 10 rooms… only 990 more to go.

In room 11 he found a note and read it.

 _ **-At first this place just seemed cute, but I've been here for days now… I'm feeling quite parched now, and I keep getting this feeling that I am being watched by something or somebody…**_

 _ **This is not romantic at all…-**_

"It sure isn't." Laughed the ahoge boy.

He kept going through the rooms and at room 18 something happened: some cupboard appeared out of nowhere with a little noise. On the board was a drawing of an adorable spider. Naegi frowned and looked at Yamada in confusion.

"It is a scary game! I swear!" The artist exclaimed.

Naegi kept walking through the rooms that were getting kind of repetitive. At room 24 there was another note so he grabbed it and read.

 _ **-I know something is following me. But I feel like I'm prancing through the same room over and over… Hopefully leaving notes as breadcrumbs will prove that I am making progress and reaching some destination.**_

 _ **I just hope I don't run out of ink.**_

 _ **I am dreadfully thirsty…-**_

"Wait a minute. Am I taking this poor guy's notes?" Asked Naegi, kinda feeling bad for confusing this man.

"Or are _you_ the man who left the notes?" Said Yamada, trying to spook the Luckster, no effects.

Naegi kept going, all the cupboards Jumpscares not making the ahoge boy jump but were more effective on the artist. In room 30 there was another note.

 _ **-Ink…**_

 _ **Not quite quenching my thirst. Taste terrible, stains are terrible.**_

 _ **I don't think drinking it was a very romantic idea.-**_

"It sure isn't. Poor guy."

Two rooms later another note.

 _ **-I found something today to satisfy my unromantic thirst. I awoke today from a brief faint, and I found before me a bottle of red wine!**_

 _ **I am not sure what brand or year, for there is no label. All I gather is that it tastes strongly metallic.-**_

"That's not wine." Said both teenagers in sync, knowing already where this was going.

Naegi resumed his journey through the rooms, not caring about the cupboards that kept coming out of the walls to scare him without too much effect. In room 41 was the next note.

 _ **-I don't think that was wine…-**_

"Nope it wasn't."

In room 47 another note:

 _ **-I don't know how much longer I can go on…**_

 _ **I haven't seen any of my previous notes, so that means either I'm getting somewhere or someone is taking them.-**_

"Oops…" Was all Naegi had to say.

He finally reached room 50 which was an elevator with a button to go down, a cross where he could save his progression and another note.

 _ **-I think this is my last note. I'm going to die having never found my escape, but really that's not true. This place was like my escape. My escape from everything else. In the end my death is kind of romantic.-**_

"Well that's sad… I think I killed someone." Said Naegi in a sad manner before pressing the down button and opening the next door, "ooh _Resident Evil_ reference" he smiled.

Then he went through another ten doors and arrived in a large room with some strange dark goo on the ground, when he walked on it he was slowed down. There was another note on a table not too far away. He grabbed it. The words were written in red.

 _ **-SPOUTING, SPLASHING, SNAKING.**_

 _ **INNARDS INGEST, INVOKING.**_

 _ **NAILING, NEVER, STOPS THE CHOKING.-**_

As he put down the note, a groan was heard and the already pretty dark ambiance changed into an even darker. He turned around and saw some sort of dark ghost extending his hand towards him and approaching him.

Naegi slightly widened his eyes in surprise as Yamada screeched in terror. The luckster ran to the door and the chase lasted 20 rooms, it wasn't very scary. Then nothing happened in the other 20 rooms, some cupboard but nothing interesting.

At floor 100 he was in another elevator but with someone. A skeleton wearing a romantic hat and holding a pen.

"Oh. Here's our romantic friend… well Yamada-kun. I'm sorry but this didn't scare me at all."

"B-but the scary part is later! Around floor 200 or further!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not doing another 100 floors right now. Maybe another time Alright?" Smiled the Luckster.

"Alright…" sighed the artist in defeat.

* * *

Both came out to tell everyone that Yamada failed his round. Celeste looked slightly disappointed and the artist apologized for getting her hopes high for nothing.

Naegi was winning this challenge without problem. He screamed only twice! And once was just by frustration and the other by _surprise_. Who else will win their round and make the ahoge boy scream?

* * *

 **Baka's note:** And other failures!  
There's only 3 chapters left before the big finale!  
Hagakure will go last. So who's next? Junko or Asahina and Sakura?


	8. FNAF and Junko's game

_Chapter 8: FNAF + Junko's DESPAIRING GAME_

"Sakura-chan!" called out Asahina as she ran towards her friend's table to join her for breakfast.

"Good morning, Asahina." greeted the fighter with a smile, "I heard that today is your turn to try tofrightenNaegi with a game. Am I right?"

"Yes! And I wanted to know if you wanted to do it with me." The swimmer proposed with a smile.

"I don't see why I would decline the offer. What game do you have in mind?" Sakura asked.

"I never played the game, Yuta told me about it. I think it's called _Five nights at Freddy's_ or something. A game about robots I think." Asahina explained.

"Interesting."

"Since we don't have classes this afternoon, maybe we can play the game before challenging Naegi!"

Sakura nodded and her friend smiled brightly before going to the kitchen to get some donuts.

* * *

The trio were in the rec room, Naegi sitting in front of the laptop and the two girls sitting behind him. The luckster looked at the game home menu.

"Five Nights at Freddy's! I heard good stuff about this game! Have you tried it?" Smiled excitedly the ahoge boy.

"Yes! And it's so scary that I actually don't want to play it." Asahina said as she scooted closer to her big best friend.

"Even I… jumped and yelped, I admit." Sakura followed, slightly blushing in embarrassment.

Naegi smiled in excitement as he heard that and quickly started a game. Naegi was sitting in an office and monitors security cameras were positioned throughout the restaurant known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to observe the animatronic mascots. He had a limited amount of power to view the camera feeds, light the hallways next to the office he was sitting at, and close the doors on either side of the office he was sitting in.

Asahina explained to Naegi that as the player, he must use the camera feed locations in the building and hold the animatronics off by using the doors. If the player fails to do this, they will be jumpscared and receive a _Game Over_. To advance to the next level, which was another night, the player must survive from 12:00 AM to 6:00 AM.

Naegi nodded and started to look around the security office he was in. Then suddenly the phone rang. It answered by itself:

 _ **-Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?-**_

The Phone guy started by presenting the restaurant and Naegi did widen his eyes when he talked about the restaurant not taking responsibilities for death or missing persons. Then the Phone Guy talked about the animatronics that were going to be active at night, Naegi looked at the camera feeds and saw that on the stage room was three animatronics: a purple rabbit, a brown bear and a yellow duck. The Phone Guy then talked about the _Bite of '87_ where one of the animatronics bit a customer and that person was left without a frontal lobe. Sounded horrible.

 _ **-Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.-**_

"Oooh. That's creepy." said the ahoge boy.

"Creepy? You mean terrifying!" squeaked Asahina, already hiding behind her best friend.

The luckster chuckled and started to play.

"Ohohoh! By the way!" chirped the swimmer, "The rabbit is called Bonnie, the Bear Freddy, the chicken is named Chica and-"

"What chicken?"

"The yellow duck."

"Oh."

"And the pirate fox is Foxy!"

"I… don't see a pirate fox anywhere…" said the ahoge boy, searching through the camera feeds.

"Oh you'll see him soon."

The first night went very well, some surprises when he saw Bonnie on the left corridor to say hi. But except that, he finished the first night without any problem. Then started the second night. The Phone guy called again congratulating Naegi for completing the first night and also telling him that the animatronics will get more and more active throughout the nights, so he should be already start looking at the cameras. The Luckster obeyed and indeed, Bonnie and Chica were already on the move. The Phone Guy also talked about Freddy not being very active and that Naegi should keep an eye on Pirate Cove, another character (Probably Foxy) appears there and got active when the camera wasn't on him. Naegi quickly looked at the place, the curtains were closed…

After a minute of protecting himself from the other animatronics, he looked back at Foxy's place.

"What the hell is that?" he asked with wide eyes.

"It's Foxy! Be careful!" said Asahina, still hiding, he'll slowly move out of the curtains then he'll attack you.

"Be careful, Naegi-kun." said Sakura who looked rather uneasy.

"A-Alright."

Naegi looked back at the screen and kept defending himself with the doors, after a while he looked back at the Pirate Cove camera feed and Foxy was now out of the stage, still staring at the camera. He looked really weird. And after another minute, at 4 AM. He wasn't there anymore. Panicked, the Luckster looked around and saw on the corridor camera feed a fox robot dashing through the hall at a frightening speed. He didn't have time to react that when he put down the camera device, Foxy poked out of the left door and screeched at Naegi.

Naegi jumped, Asahina screamed and Sakura slightly jumped too. He lost the game. He then started to laugh, he liked it! It's funny and very stressing! He started Night 2 once more. And it went pretty smoothly! And just like that, he did it. But at night three, shit just got real. Exactly like Phone Guy said it.

He died and died and died again. Each death became more predictable and less scary for the teenagers, except for Asahina. This was his last try. It was 5AM, just a minute before 6AM, and he has only 5% left of power. While Asahina was hiding behind her friend, trembling, Sakura was impressed watching Naegi not being scared in the intense situation. The ahoge boy kept looking through the camera feeds to keep Foxy away, but suddenly he saw that Chica was right outside the door. He pressed the button to close it but it wasn't working: sign that she got in.

"No no no NO! I WAS LIGHTNING FAST!" yelled the Luckster.

Now he'll die the next time he'll look at the camera feeds. Everyone was on edge.

"You know what? NO! Screw this!" Naegi yelled again, crossing his arms and doing nothing.

After some seconds, the lights turned off, the power was out. Freddy was at the door, playing his chime. Asahina was looking at the screen with one eye closed over her friend's shoulder, Sakura leaned backward, making as much space possible between her and the screen, also looking with one eye closed as she turned her head. Naegi glared at the animatronic. Then suddenly a heavenly sound!

 _ **DING DONG DANG DONG!**_

6AM! He had won the night! Naegi and Asahina let out a yell of cheer as Sakura nodded and clapped her hands, releasing a sigh of relief. Night 4 starts now! Let's hear what Phone Guy has to say!

 _ **-Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.**_

 _ **Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow.**_ ***banging sound*** _ **It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you**_ ***clears throat*** _ **uh, when I did.**_

 _ **Uh, hey, do me a favor.**_ ***bang bang*** _ **Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?**_ ***bang bang*** _ **I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad.**_ ***bang bang*** _ **Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there.**_ ***chime plays*** _ **.**_

 _ **You know...**_ ***Freddy's moan*** _ **oh, no -**_ ***noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*** _ **-**_

Everyone looked at the screen with wide terrified eyes. Is Phone Guy…?

"Is he de-" started Asahina but she was cut off by an animatronic screech that poked out of nowhere and killed Naegi.

"WHHHAAAAAT?!" screamed Naegi in turn, "WHAT THE?! I DIDN'T EVEN! THAT'S IT! I'M DONE!" shouted the ahoge boy as he stood up and headed for the exit door.

* * *

Naegi got out of the door looking pissed before anyone could ask he said that _yes_ he screamed, _no_ it wasn't really of fright but _yes_ he was scared then he asked where was Ethos.

Mondo pointed down the hallway with big surprised eyes, like everyone else actually. Naegi thanked him and walked away.

Ethos was with Yuuko and Mike, his girlfriend and his best friend, chatting about stuff and laughing. Suddenly, an arm blocked their way. The Ultimate Hunter almost pulled out his knife, the Ultimate Level Designer yelped as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm and Ethos just held his roar of laughter as he immediately recognize who it was.

"Hey Makoto. What do you need?" smiled the Ultimate Destroyer.

"Can we go to the Destruction Ground?"

"Haha. Sure, sure. See ya later guys!" Ethos waved to his friends as he leaded Naegi, "So what did you play this time?"

"Five Nights at Freddy's, got to night 4 and got killed way too quickly after thousands of deaths in night 3" explained the luckster, frustrated.

"Oh yeah, shit gots real around those nights. Night 5 and 6 is a _bitch_! And worse the 7th custom night with putting all animatronics on hardest level."

"There's _more_ than 5 nights?!" exclaimed the brunette.

"Haha, yeah. You can watch them online, there's this guy who calls himself the _King of Five Nights at Freddy's_ who made good gameplays." smiled the black and red haired senpai.

"Are the videos funny?"

"Hilarious."

* * *

 _ **Another Day**_

Today was Junko Enoshima's turn, and she was veeery excited for this. Anyone could see this by looking at the mischievous grin plastered on her face as she slowly played with her breakfast. Mukuro glanced at her sister before asking.

"You look happy, Junko."

"You bet I am! Today is my turn to make lil Hope boy scream!"

"Did you find a good scary game?"

"Is it scary? Not really, I guess. Will he scream in Despair and horror? Absolutely! And I can't wait to see it!" chirped the Fashionista in glee.

"You're not going to-" started Mukuro, a hint of worry present on her face.

"Shut up, ugly! Let me enjoy my pre-fun!" seethed the younger twin.

* * *

"What on Earth are you making me play?" asked Naegi as he looked at the screen with big confused eyes.

"A game that will make you scream." smiled Junko, already preparing her phone to record the moment.

"Really? This looks freaking adorable! But knowing you… it's going to be dark. Right?" the Luckster said, "I'm sure it's related to the title: _'Can your Pet?_ '. What can he do? Kill? Turn into a monster? Now I am kind of intrigued!"

Junko's grin couldn't be any larger as Naegi pressed start and named his new pet _'Piupiu'_ , she raised her phone as he was already praising the cute chicken that just hatched out of the cartoony egg. The art style of the game was freaking adorable. He opened the menu to stylize the little creature.

"Oh! I can give Piupiu an ahoge! And you'll have… those adorable eyes! And this tie and those rosy cheeks, aww. Look how cute he is!" smiled brightly the ahoge boy, not turning around.

If he turned around, Junko's recording would have been interrupted. Thank God he was too immersed in the cute game. Naegi suddenly stopped, he had a bad feeling… but kept playing, it is cute. Oh God, will Piupiu get eaten by something later on? Will Piupiu kill people? As those thoughts flooded his mind, he kept playing.

Now he was feeding the little chicken before washing him with a shower head. Naegi kept smiling, and Junko grinning. It was cute to see the little thing running away from the water. Then it was time to train the little chicken! Naegi played ball with Piupiu for a while then the bike icon lite up! Let's see what is this!

"Oh we got a bike now!" chirped Naegi as he pressed on it.

Junko's face turned into one of glee.

The floor disappeared, Piupiu fell into the darkness. Naegi's face made a 180 °, turning from a jovial to a frightened/confused one. The bike icon turned around… and turned into a grinder, the wheels became two circular saws, the handle and chair turned into a tube. Piupiu fell between the saws and blood spattered everywhere as he got crushed. Then chicken meat fell out of the tube.

" _ **OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD!**_ " screamed Naegi; grabbing his head with both hands, " _ **PIUPIUUUUUUUU!"**_

Junko roared with laughter, still recording his reaction while what was left of Piupiu fell deeper down into the darkness, then the _'Chicken Song_ ' by Richie Kavanagh was played as the credits rolled next to the Piupiu meat. On the background, more chicken meat falling along with Piupiu.

"What the f-! OH MY GOD, HAHA!" the Luckster started to scream and laugh at the same time.

This kinda disappointed Junko, but she had to admit: it _was_ freaking hilarious! Just imagining how many people were tricked! He really didn't expect that.

As he kept screaming, sobbing and laughing, asking about 'Why would anyone do that? Who the hell made this thing?', the Fashionista couldn't stop laughing of his despair. Then the final stab: the Piupiu meat fell inside a _can_ and was sent away, on the can was written 'chicken- Piupiu' and on the top side of the screen.

"OH! ' _ **CAN**_ your Pet'! You son of a bitch! Oh my God, hahaha! I can't believe this! This is horrible! Why did you made me play this, Enoshima-san?! Hahaha- Uh?!" Screamed Naegi, finally turning around and his face did another 180° from laughing and smiling with tears to horrified as he saw her filming everything.

"UPUPUPUPU!" laughed Junko.

She won that round, no doubts about it.

* * *

The video went viral for the next three days and Naegi was called 'Piupiu despair' for a week.

But the class 78 now had a new idea… for a big surprise.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
the next one it's Yasuhiro's turn!  
The class 78 is almost over


	9. Outlast 2 Demo

_Outlast 2 Demo_

Today was the last game Naegi will play and it was Hagakure's turn to make him play a game that will make the young teenager scream. And of course, no one is expecting the Clairvoyant to win. Mostly because he predicted that he will.

"But what game can I make him play? I don't' know many horror ones." Sighed the Clairvoyant as he ate his breakfast with his classmates, then his eyes suddenly lit up "I know! But first I need to ask!"

"Ask who?" Leon wondered.

But before the older classmate could answer he jumped out of his seat and ran towards Naegi who just entered the cafeteria with Kirigiri.

"Naegichi! Have you played _Outlast_?" He asked.

"Y-Yes, with Kirigiri-san. A very good game."

"Did you play the second?"

"The demo? No, I remember that it isn't public yet, I think." The ahoge boy answered.

"Perfect! Found the game to make you play! See ya later!" Exclaimed joyfully Hagakure before leaving them.

"Well away goes the surprise for this afternoon." Naegi laughed awkwardly.

* * *

"So, the demo is now public? I didn't know that." said Naegi as he sat in front of the screen.

"Yeah, it got released a few weeks ago! It's super scary!" exclaimed Hagakure, "Wait, you didn't watch a let's play about it, right?" his tone worried.

"Nah, don't worry. I didn't want to be spoiled. Ooooh! I'm so excited!" he smiled.

Then he pressed start, the story was about a couple of investigator: Blake and Lynn Langermann who wants to uncover the mystery of a certain Jane Doe, a woman who was found on the side of the road, pregnant of eight months. They were heading to the place in a chopper but suddenly they had an accident and got separated. Blake fell down a hill without any grave injuries. Naegi will control Blake throughout the game. He grabbed the camcorder and the game began.

"Wow! The graphics are amazing!" Exclaimed the brunette as he looked around him.

He walked down the hill looking for his partner and reached some sort of small abandoned settlement with empty shacks. He entered inside a house and when he tried to open a locked door. Bangs were suddenly heard from the other side, making Naegi jump and Hagakure scream. Besides that, he found batteries and a dead body in this house.

When he walked out and looked around with his night vision, something made him jump and run a chill down his spine: there was people with glaring eyes staring back at him before backing up into the darkness. Hagakure noticed this and was already hiding behind the smaller classmate.

As he walked down the path a female scream was heard and voices too.

 ** _-"Oh my God… Lynn?!"_ -** Exclaimed Blake in the game.

"Oh crap."

Naegi kept going until he found a house blocking his way, the doors were locked but the instructions told him to enter by the window. But when he opened it, a crow suddenly flew away from inside the house, making both students jump and only one scream for his life.

Naegi laughed at how well written the jumpscare and spooks were, he walked through the house and reached the beginning of a new area, some sort of place labeled: ' _Satanas Inimical Dei'_ (Satan, enemy of God).

"Well this looks inviting. Let's go inside!" Smiled the Luckster as he walked down the stairs of the place.

"Do we have to?" Whined the Clairvoyant.

Naegi nodded before reaching some room with satanic ritual artifacts, already rising the chills on their spines. But what came next in the room was worse, was _fucked up_ : there was a pit full of children's corpses. The room was illuminated by moonlight, escaping through a cross-like opening on the ceiling, showing that the bodies were stacked in such way to represent the aforementioned symbol. The exit of this room was at the other side of the pit.

The ahoge teen gulped as he started walking on the corpses. The noises it made… made them understand that the bodies were burnt.

"Oh my God! It sounds like we're walking on chips!" Exclaimed Hagakure in disgust.

"No! Shut up! Don't say that!" Naegi said angrily, "but seriously, I forgot how messed up was the Outlast games!"

He finally reached the other side of the room that lead to a stairs going up and out of the place. He reached some sort of small park with a rocking horse near a well. A girl voice was heard, echoing all around them until it source went from everywhere to down the well.

Hagakure was whispering not to do it but too late: Naegi was already inspecting the well. Suddenly some tongue-like organ emerged from the darkness and wrapped itself around his neck before pulling him down into the well. And when the tongue released him, he was inside of a vent. Confusion spread on the Ultimates.

"What the hell happened?" asked Hagakure.

"I don't know… well let's keep going! I'm loving this!" Naegi smiled as he started to crawl.

Creepy voices were heard during the crawling through the vent, making the Clairvoyant whine every time. Suddenly bangs echoed inside the vent as if something was hitting it. And finally the part where Naegi was fell and landed inside what looked like a classroom. Naegi looked around and when he turned his head towards the door, a dark silhouette with 6 arms disappeared.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Hagakure screeched, shaking Naegi's chair.

"I don't know. But let's find out!"

"Nooo… I don't wanna!"

"But I thought you played the game already."

"I just watched a gameplay and stopped watching at the crow jumpscare." Admitted the Clairvoyant, "but I still don't wanna!"

But again, too late. Naegi opened the door and entered the dark hallway behind it. He used his night vision to see that they were indeed in a school. There was lockers all along the corridor. He walked down the hallway and after a sinister laugh, preceded by a girl's whispering, he found one of the lockers open. It seems it belongs to a student named Jessica. There was a music box inside the locker and Naegi grabbed it before starting to play it.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? This is like _**THE**_ thing not to do if you don't want to meet a ghost!"

"But I kinda want to meet the ghost." grinned the Luckster as he kept playing and ended up putting back the music box inside the locker.

But when he turned around the dark figure he saw earlier jumped at him and disappeared, making both Ultimates jump. Naegi started to run as he thought he was chased but each time he turned his head the dark figure was there a split second, running towards him and disappearing. Then suddenly the lockers were clacking one by one like in a paranormal movie. Naegi hid inside one of them after five more shadows figures appearances. But this locker also opened wide before closing back on him.

"Wow, Naegichi, are you crying?" asked Hagakure who was pale from fright.

"Uh?" he touched his cheek and indeed there was a tear that rolled down his cheek, "Wow! That means I am veeery terrified, it's been a very long time since I play a game that made me tear up like that." he grinned before everything stopped.

He got out and looked around, the dark figure was nowhere to be seen. He walked around, no noise, nothing. But when he reached the end of the hallway, he heard movement behind him. He turned.

And the monster's face appeared on screen, grabbing Naegi and throwing him to the other side of the hallway.

"AAAAAAYY!" screeched Hagakure.

"Wooow!" screamed Naegi.

"You screamed!"

"Hahaha! Yes I did!" laughed the Luckster.

"I WON!" exclaimed the Clairvoyant, "You can stop now."

"Hell no! This game is amazing, I'm playing this!" Naegi frowned with a smile.

"Well I'm going to tell everyone I won!"

"Oh! Maybe you can invite them in so we can finish this game together?"

* * *

Hagakure got out of the room with a big smile as he told his classmates that he won. Almost all of them had big eyes of surprise, not believing him. Naegi shouted that it was true, he did get scared and let out a scream. Then the Luckster asked them to join him.

The only ones who refused were Taka because he had to go back into patrolling the halls, Fukawa just said that she'll wait outside after Hagakure said that it was a pretty gory game, Celeste because she wasn't interested and Yamada because the gambler asked him to prepare her a Royal Tea.

Togami only accepted because he was fuming of how someone like Hagakure could beat him at something as simple as to scare Naegi with a stupid game, he was also curious of what kind of game the Luckster was afraid of, just for reference. Junko and Kirigiri also were intrigued about the game.

So everyone who wanted to see the game entered and placed themselves around Naegi's chair. The ahoge boy laughed and resumed the game after a brief summary of what have happened until now.

He looked around the locker only to find that the one with the music box became some sort of passageway through the wall. He walked past it and reached another area of the school. As he took some batteries laying on a table, a little girl ran past him, down the hall next to the room he was in. She was screaming and Blake called out Jessica's name, the name of the little girl.

Naegi went to the hallway but at the end of the hall was Jessica's body, hanged below what seems to be a black haze.

"Shiit…" whispered Leon and Hagakure when they saw the body.

Naegi walked down the hallway towards them and a door slammed shut on his left in a very loud clap, making everyone jump. But when the player was halfway near Jessica's body, the same tongue-organ emerged from the black haze and snatched the body away.

"Wow! What was that?" exclaimed Asahina in a frightened tone.

"The monster that brought me in this school…"

"Isn't it a bit weird to see magic and monsters in an Outlast game?" asked Kirigiri to the Luckster.

"Well, remember? There was the Walrider who was some kind of a ghost-demon." answered Naegi.

"True."

The double door at the end of the hallway were locked but the one near the black haze on the ceiling wasn't so he opened it up, and the whole scenery changed: he was now inside a room with a flickering light, on the bed was a dismembered corpse with it guts out and blood everywhere. A man jumped out of nowhere and pulled Naegi inside the room, yelling words at him before pushing him out. But he didn't fall on the school's hallway, he fell down stairs of an old shack. There was corpses everywhere and blood drawn crosses on every walls.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" screeched most of the students confused and afraid.

Naegi stood up and saw that the man that pushed him was walking down the stairs, armed with a sickle and singing a prayer.

"Ruun!" screamed Sayaka, grabbing and shaking Naegi's chair.

The ahoge boy obliged as he run out of the house, the man still following him, and entered a cornfield but another enemy appeared and had a flashlight, pointed at Naegi.

"Into the cornfield!" commanded Junko, excited by the screams of fright of her classmates, would be just a tad more satisfying if Naegi or Kirigiri joined them too.

But Naegi did as she said anyway, he ran into the cornfield, activating the night vision because of the lack of light around him. Steps were heard all around him and a dark prayer was broadcasted around the field too. The stress of the moment was at it maximum. Very exciting.

 _ **-"God rejoices in the spilling of wicked blood"-**_ was all they managed to understand with all the noise happening at once.

Naegi had everyone telling him what to do next but all were different. He decided to go out of the field but only to be noticed by one of the man who started to run after him, earning more screams from the students while he smiled. He found a fence and jumped over it. Another man with a flashlight turned to him and yelled. There was only one way to go and Naegi took it.

He ran down a street full of blinding light and men yelling at him, all armed with farmer tools. All his friends screaming to him to run. He then fell down a hill and Blake lost his glasses. When he retrieves it, a shadow female figure intercepts him and threw him on his back.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?!" screamed Mondo.

The figure was armed with a pickaxe, she lifted the weapon and struck Naegi's character's genitals, earning a loud moan of pain from the boys. Then the figure pulled, ripping everything between the legs, blood oozing out everywhere, this time earning screams from all the boys as they tightened their tights together, only Leon put his hands down to protect himself. Then the figure hit Blake in the face with the now bloody pickaxe and the demo ended here, leaving everyone silent.

"Well this was amazing! I can't wait to play the full game!" exclaimed Naegi in excitement.

The last challenge was over, but the class still had one last surprise for the Ultimate Luckster. They even managed to get Michael Hyde, the Ultimate Hunter and the Ultimate Special effect makeup artist to help them for their big surprise.

It sure was hard to make Taka and the Headmaster allow them to do the surprise, but it's for strengthening the bonds with their classmate. Everything will be fine.

Naegi is going to scream his lungs out.

* * *

And Tada! Every student challenged our Hope boy!

But they have one last surprise!

Do not miss the Finale


	10. The Ultimate Horror Game

_Chapter 10: The Ultimate Horror Game_

Everyone tried to scare their hopeful classmate and only a few succeed in scaring him, but some made him scream though. But this wasn't satisfying. No. Most of the 78th class students didn't like the snauty Naegi, way too different than the one they came to know and love.

That is why all of them prepared one last challenge for him.

Everything was ready, now all they needed was the prey to come.

Mondo asked Naegi to meet him to the cafeteria as they need to talk about the Horror games challenge.

He waited and as predicted, Naegi joined him just one minute late.

"Oowada-kun, you wanted to talk about the horror games?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know why some games scared you while others that were actually creepier didn't." Said Mondo, serious, He actually really wanted to know that.

"Oh! Well you see I talked about this with Nanami-senpai before. We saw that there were two kind of horror games: the action ones and the scary one. Nanami and I think that a good horror game should be a game where you can't defend yourself from the enemy, unlike Dead Space or The evil Within. In those kinds of game, the real horror is at the beginning, where you can't defend yourself. But when you grab a weapon, it becomes an action game with horror theme. Which isn't very scary, mostly just creepy and gross. Then there's the one we prefer where during the whole game you can't defend yourself, like in Outlast or Slender. The creepy atmosphere in those game is great and enough to scare you."

"That's… actually pretty interesting."

"Also, Alien Isolation is a horror action game but what makes this game very scary is that you can't kill the Alien, you can defend yourself against the other enemies but the Alien is invincible, the only thing you can do is make it go away for a while, which increases the stress during the game."

"Well. That was really great to know, and now that I know all this I hope we'll play a good one next time!" smirked the biker.

"Haha, I'm looking forward to that day." smiled the Luckster.

"Also… I know that everyone challenged you already. But we all have one last game for you to play: The Ultimate Horror Game!"

Naegi's eyes lit up with excitement as he raised both fists in the air and shouted a 'hooray!' Mondo told him that everyone should be ready by now, making the ahoge boy to slowly lower his hands, dread slowly filling him. Then the teen with a pompadour said that first, they needed for the brunette to sleep. At this point, Naegi's face was completely uncertain.

Suddenly, some sort of mummy walked out of the

kitchen, holding… A chainsaw. By his voice, it was Leon.

"Yo, Oowada! Do you know how that wooooooooorks…" his last word stretched as he looked up and saw Naegi, "Oh shit!" he exclaimed before running back inside the kitchen.

Naegi pointed at the kitchen entrance, panic crystal clear on his face.

"What the hell was that?!" he exclaimed.

"Shit! Ikusaba! Now!" shouted the biker.

A thud was heard behind Naegi and before he could turn around, a handkerchief was put on his nose, chloroform. He quickly fainted but heard a 'Sorry Naegi-kun.' before slipping into Morpheus' arms.

* * *

When Naegi opened his eyes, it was dark, he waslayingon grass. He looked up and saw the dark night sky the moon and stars decorating it and giving a faint light around him and there were trees around him. If he had to guess he was in the school's small forest. On some trees were candles slightly illuminating the place. Some of them were placed to trace some sort of path between the trees.

He stood up and he poked something with his feet. He bend over and grabbed the item: a flashlight. And next to it a note and written on it:

' _ **Find the school Naegi… scream for us Naegi.'**_

He stood immobile as he read that before laughing a bit.

"Hahaha.. is that your _Ultimate Horror Game_ , guys? Good! Very good! You got me here but seriously, come and get me out of this!" He shouted.

But no one responded him.

"Guys! Come on!"

Then he heard a cracking noise behind him, he slowly turned around and illuminating with his newfound flashlight three bandaged creatures standing behind him, all armed with chainsaws?!

After a second of quick analysis he recognized them as being Mondo, Leon and Hifumi. Mondo because of his pompadour poking out of the bandages on his head. Leon because he saw him before all this madness and Hifumi because of his body shape.

But even if he knew they were his friends in front of him, he was frozen in fear.

"Uh guys?... don't you think that three is overk-"

Suddenly the three of them raised their chainsaw, turned them on and started to run in his direction. Naegi's reaction was spontaneous: he turned and bolted off in a speed no one saw before. But he didn't scream, just ran.

"Holly shit! I didn't know Naegi could run this fast!" Exclaimed Leon, impressed.

Naegi ran, his mind yelling ' _what the Hell_?!' He already knew what was going on but with the present conditions. As he ran he didn't see Hagakure and Sakura between the trees near him.

The clairvoyant was draped in a white cloth, two holes for the eyes. And a rope was attached to his waist and to a branch. The plan was that Sakura will push him in the air so he will 'fly' above Naegi and scare the boy.

"Are you sure, Hagakure-kun? This rope doesn't seem very stable..." Asked a concerned fighter, it was his idea by the way.

"Of course! Now let's scare Naegichi!" He said, excited as Sakura obliged, lifting him up, "do it quickly, he's about to pass us!"

And with this last order she threw him and as she expected and warned, the rope broke, making the 'ghost' literally fly instead of balancing between the trees. Hagakure screamed.

When he heard a scream, Naegi looked up and saw a ghostly spiky figure, staring at him with wide eyes. He immediately recognized Hagakure and would have said he was disguised as a ghost but the rope behind him just made the older classmate look like some giant disfigured spermatozoa. And knowing that he was running in the same direction of the giant Hagakure sperm was enough to make him run in a different direction.

"Hey! You're supposed to scream!" Shouted Hagakure just before he crashed, Sakura quickly came to his aid.

Naegi ran as if his life depended on it and came to a quick stop as he saw Celeste's form standing in front of him, blocking his path, her back facing him. Just seeing her standing there quietly was alarming enough to make his mind scream danger.

"C-Celeste?" He asked anyway like an idiot.

"Naegi-kun. What a beautiful night…" her head did a 180, facing him directly, "... isn't it?" She smiled sweetly.

He took several steps back, sweat rolling down his face in fright. Then her face started to _melt_ he was about to scream but he blocked his mouth with his hand and ran away not to faint before this horrifying sight.

"Tch. So close." Seethed the gambler before walking away.

Naegi ran as if he was going to save the person he cares the most and who was about to die. He suddenly heard some movements in the bushes on his left. Not wanting to wait and see what it was, he ran faster. Then he heard a cackle he'd recognize between thousands: Genocider Syo!

She jumped out of the bushes, scissors out, and landed before Naegi who almost fell on the ground when he suddenly stopped his mad dash.

"Big Mac! Where's Byakuya-sama?!" She screeched, the point of her scissors aimed at the poor Luckster's throat.

"I-I don't' know. Maybe that way?" He said, pointing behind him.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't' know I just woke up here!" Said the brunette, actually fearing for his life.

He closed his eyes, when he didn't hear the serial killer speaking or laughing for more than 10 seconds he opened them back. She was gone. He decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to stay there when she'll notice that Togami wasn't where he'd pointed.

Naegi ran as if he was getting late for class and knew that Ishimaru was going to yell at him and give him detention. But after a whilehe was getting tired so he stopped, panting loudly, hands on his tights. He looked around and heard another noise. He turned around with his flashlight.

He flashed a form for a brief moment and went back on it but it was gone. From the brief instant he could say it was humanoid, wearing a suit and had a completely white face.

"Slender?"

What on earth?

He looked around and saw it again but it was… taller?

He understood what was going on, from the body position the previous Slenderman was standing, it was certainly Taka the other one might be Togami. While one was between the trees the other one was hidden. They were doing it pretty well! Naegi was scared even if he knew what was going on.

Then the ahoge teen stepped on something. The moment he looked down, they were gone. He grabbed what was under his feet, it was a note.

" _ **SCREAM NAEGI!"**_

Naegi stared at the paper before tearing it into pieces, his eyes angry and determined.

"Oh so that's how it is, heh? Well no! I'm not going to give you that satisfaction! I will not scream!" He challenged as he walked away.

He walked down the candle lit path as if he was going to a trial and knew who the culprit was. He walked for a good few minutes and saw some candles formed a circle near the path, intrigued he approached it. What he saw froze him to the bone.

Sayaka and Asahina were laying on the ground, at least what was left of them. They both had their belly wide open and guts out. Blood everywhere and in front of the two bodies was Kirigiri on her knees, back turned to Naegi and her hands near her face.

"K-Kirigiri-san…? W-W-What the hell is this?" He asked shakily, a finger pointed to the corpses of his friends.

He knew it was fake, there was no smell and no blood on the grass… but oh god…

Kirigiri stopped moving and looked over her shoulder, her eyes were blood red. And when she turned to him, she had blood on her mouth and hands. She slowly stood up, _like a zombie_ he thought.

"Naegi-kun…" she whispered.

"This is not real." He said.

"I'm still hungry…" she continued as she walked closer to him.

"This is not real." He repeated, he knew it wasn't real. It was all a prank.

A very mean one to make him scream.

"I'm hungry…" she whispered against his neck, when did she get this close?

"Thisisnotrealthisisnotreal" he kept going.

Then she bit him.

"Nope!" He half-shouted but not loud enough to be considered a scream.

He turned around and ran as fast as he could.

"Wow! I didn't know that Naegi was that super fast!" Chirped Asahina, standing up and making a scarf with the fake guts.

"You really were into this, Kirigiri-san! You acted very well!" smiled Sayaka, tapping her shoulder.

"Thank you. But he didn't scream… anyway, let's go join the other for the finale." The detective said before walking away with her friends.

Naegi ran as if the last ticket for the next Godzilla movie was about to get sold out. But again something on his path made him stop: two Junkos, holding hands and singing:

"Come play with us, Naegiii~"

It was of course Mukuro and Junko. But still two Junko next to each other was already a terrifying sight so he ran away, mouth taped with his free hand muffling his scream. He ran in another direction, even faster than before.

"Wow! Naegi-kun sure is fast! He came here as I predicted but faster than I predicted. I'm half disappointed." Grinned the real fashionista.

"I never thought Naegi-kun would be scared of me, or even you." Whispered the soldier.

"Haha, doesn't matter now!" Junko said as she jumped on her sister's back, "To the Finale!"

"Yes, Junko-chan."

Mukuro ran inside the woods.

Naegi ran because he was scared shitless. He almost screamed as some dangerous traps (Set by Michael Hyde) snapped in front of him, making him run in different directions. He was about to scream and cry when his flashlight ran out of batteries, just like in a horror game. But thank God the school was right in front of him. He dashed to the door, opened it and closed it back once inside the building. It was only when he was panting exhaustively that he noticed that it was unnaturally dark inside the building.

He took some steps forward and called for someone, then immediately slap his forehead: he just raised a death flag. He heard a footstep. He froze. He slowly look around but it was too dark to even see the tip of his nose.

Suddenly the light flipped on and everyone was around him in a semi-circle, all leaned forward.

"BOO!"

" _ **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHH!"**_

Naegi screamed bloodcurdlingly, then a flash in the middle of the scream.

Chihiro took a picture with everyone in it. Naegi screaming everyone leaning towards him. Celeste, Togami, Ishimaru, Kirigiri and Sakura were just staring at him. Mondo, Leon and Hifumi had their chainsaw raised. Genocider Syo, Sayaka, Asahia and Hagakure had their arms raised with scary faces. Junko and Mukuro were just grinning in a Junko-esque way. Everyone's faces were visible. Except for Junko as her face was hidden _again_ , this time by Mondo's chainsaw.

"Hahahahaha! We got you good Naegi! Heh?!"

But there was no response. Everyone looked down and saw him unconscious, pale as a snowflake, his body shaking.

"NAEGI!"

* * *

It seems that Naegi grazed the heart attack and was _veery_ lucky to not have one.

The next week, Naegi didn't speak to _anyone._

When somebody tried to talk to him, he would just shush them, raising his left hand to their face as he'd look away… before walking away.

"Naegi-kun, I-" started Kirigiri but was cut off by a hand, "Really?" she deadpanned, trying to get an apology from her boyfriend but he just stood up and walked away, "Really." she frowned.

"Wow, he's even ignoring Kirigiri-san. He's really pissed." laughed Junko at the scene.

" _ **I'll get my revenge…"**_ Naegi mumbled as he walked away, _**"But what should I do for a prank…? Trap them and say through some plushie that they must kill each other to get out? No that's too mean… What. Can. I do…?"**_

Then he got an idea. But that was another story.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **(Of part 1 maybe)**_

* * *

 **Baka's note:** And bam, Naegi's mad! What is his plan tho?

I hope you guys enjoyed this story, I'm thinking of maaaybe continue with the DR2 and 3 cast the next time. But I don't know yet.  
Anyway, Thank you very much for reading this story. I now will work on the Amusement park 'date' mentionned at the end of Laser Tag.  
Meanwhile, you can support and read Danganronpa: Protectors of Humanity (Pleeeaaase? QAQ I'm working really hard on this one.) and Survival at Mount Massive Asylum!

Thank you again for supporting and liking this story. See you soon, lovely readers


End file.
